Ne me laisse pas tomber
by Castielific
Summary: Une lueur triste brille dans ses yeux bleus comme à chaque fois qu’elle me remarque dans ces scènes là.


NE ME LAISSE PAS TOMBER

Auteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : pas à moi, pas de sous

Genre : Drame

Résumé : Une lueur triste brille dans ses yeux bleus comme à chaque fois qu'elle me remarque dans ces scènes là.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Je la regarde lui parler.

Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Le froncement de sourcils et les cris dont je suis toujours témoins son absent.

Aujourd'hui, elle sourit. Elle lui sourit d'un sourire que je ne vois que rarement. J'essaie d'entendre ses mots, mais ne les discerne pas. Quoique l'homme lui réponde ça ne semble pas lui plaire. Elle se met à gesticuler, faire allers-retours nerveusement. Un soupçon de jalousie m'envahit chaque fois qu'elle fait ça. Moi, je n'ai qu'une jambe et, sans soutien, je m'écroulerais vite sur le sol.

Elle fronce les sourcils et, si j'en étais capable, je sourirais. Son nez se fronce toujours quand elle fait ça. Cette femme est magnifique. Si on en juge par sa jupe courte et son décolleté, elle le sait.

Elle s'arrête soudain et je vacille quand elle me jette un bref coup d'œil. Ce regard-ci, je le connais. Elle ne s'attarde pas sur moi, elle ne le fait jamais. Une lueur triste brille dans ses yeux bleus comme à chaque fois qu'elle me remarque dans ces scènes là.

Elle détourne le regard et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Elle préfère ignorer ma présence, apparemment.

Finalement, elle recommence à parler et, même si je n'entends pas sa voix, je sens à son expression que son ton s'est adouci. Elle scrute l'homme à la recherche d'une réponse dont je ne connais pas la question. Ce qu'il lui répond doit lui plaire parce que, soudain, elle sourit de nouveau. Elle sourit et pourtant je crois voir des larmes dans ses yeux. C'est étrange comme vision, inhabituel. Elle n'est pas femme à montrer ses faiblesses, mais face à lui, aujourd'hui, elle paraît se laisser aller. Encore une fois, une bouffée de jalousie m'étreint. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi pas moi ? Tout le monde semble croire que je n'ai pas de sentiments, mais j'en ai !

Malheureusement, je suis incapable de l'avouer.

Quelque chose me compresse le crâne, c'est douloureux, mais peu importe, je ne peux me préoccuper que de ce sourire, en profiter tant que je peux.

Elle fait un pas en avant et s'arrête, hésitante. Elle secoue la tête comme si quoique l'homme ait pu lui dire, elle n'y croit pas vraiment.

Je tapote du pied par terre, les nerfs à vifs. J'ai envie de renverser quelque chose, de lui prouver que je suis là, qu'elle me regarde, mais je suis incapable de bouger.

Elle s'approche de l'homme et en moi, quelque chose se brise…ou se tort. Je ne connais pas cette sensation, mais ça fait mal. Quand elle l'embrasse, je vacille de nouveau. J'ai envie de crier à l'injustice, de crier à ce type de ne pas la toucher ! Le mot « amoureux » s'impose à moi et je le déni parce que ça n'est pas possible. Pas pour moi. J'essaie de relativiser en me disant que c'est la faute au temps. Je la connais depuis tant d'années…et je n'ai jamais aimé le changement.

Elle pose une main sur son bras et je crève qu'elle me touche, moi aussi. Elle ne le fait jamais. Ou du moins, que quand elle veut me dégager du chemin, me pousser de côté. Lui, elle ne semble pas gênée de le toucher, elle semble même en profiter. Je le déteste. Moi qui croyait que c'était mon ami…La trahison fait presque aussi mal que de réaliser qu'elle l'aime. Lui.

Le baiser se prolonge devant mes yeux. La pièce se met soudainement à tourner autour de moi. Je me sens tomber, mais ne trouve rien pour me rattraper. Le son de mon corps frappant le sol résonne, mais elle l'ignore, trop occupée à cajoler ce mufle.

Je me retrouve incapable de détourner les yeux. L'homme glisse une main autour de sa taille et la ramène un peu plus contre lui. Elle grimace au picotement de sa barbe sur sa peau si délicate. En réponse, il sourit et gratte son menton contre son cou. Elle rit.

Tout ça me paraît irréel, déplacé…et injuste.

Il y a des jours comme ça, où ça n'est pas facile…la vie de canne.

FIN


End file.
